


Secrets

by spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ



Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bob and Wade are so done, Cuddles, Ethan needs to tell Mark he likes him, First Kiss, Fluff, I was nice this time, M/M, Secrets, Staring, Watching people, jesus christ - Freeform, like for real, movies - Freeform, there's no angst, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ
Summary: Ethan just won't stop staring at Mark.
Relationships: March Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. Watching and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> TW: None
> 
> **I respect these two and any real-life relationships they may be in. This is not meant to sabotage those relationships or cause harm to either of them.

Ethan looked over at him again for what was probably the millionth time today. 

"Dude," Bob whispered.

"What?" 

He knew he sounded irritated, but he didn't need his friends hounding him about this right now.

"Stop staring at him, it makes you look creepy."

Ethan sent him a glare. He'd stare at Mark all he wanted, no one was stopping him.

"Seriously, Ethan."

Wade was now chiming in. Done with their bullshit, Ethan got up and left, not realizing Mark was following him.

Once he got outside and sat down, Mark was next to him in a flash. Leaning close to him, he whispered into his ear, making Ethan's whole body tremble.

"Can you keep a secret?"


	2. Kisses and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tells Ethan the secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None

Ethan nodded, too afraid to speak.

Mark lowered his voice even more if that was possible.

"I like you. A lot."

Ethan's mind was reeling- there's no way any of this was real.

Turning his face to Mark, Ethan realized they were so close that his nose almost touched Mark's.

"Are you joking?"

Mark shook his head slightly, making his nose bump against Ethan's.

Ethan didn't move, didn't breathe. Finally, he pushed forward, connecting his lips with Mark's.

It was perfect. Everything felt right- like this was fate.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but to Ethan, it felt like forever.

"Why did we wait so long to do that?"

Mark shrugged, taking Ethan's hand and tugging at it.

"Where are we going?"

Mark smiled at him, making Ethan melt.

"My house- we could watch a movie or something."

Ethan nodded, going with Mark. He was smiling so wide it hurt.

They watched a movie and cuddled, falling asleep on the couch, and if the others knew Ethan had gone home with Mark, none of them said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Hope you guys liked this story. "Secrets" is now my first finished chaptered piece! Go check out some of my others if you're looking for more, I don't think you'll be too disappointed. Stay safe and happy reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I might add a second chapter if I think it needs one/people want one. Leave kudos and a comment if you have any feedback!


End file.
